landbeforetimefandomcom-20200216-history
Adventuring
=Lyrics= The Great Longneck Migration bnVsMreHctY&autoplay=1 Littlefoot :I'm goin' to go adventuring Ducky and Petrie :Adventuring? Cera :Adventuring? Littlefoot :I'm goin' to go adventuring and who knows what I'll find Petrie :He's goin' to see the great beyond Ducky :Across the mud Littlefoot :Be on the pond Ducky and Petrie :He's going to see the great beyond Cera :I'd rather stay behind Ducky :Will there be ugly, bugly things and ickely, ticklely, prickely wings? Petrie :A mouth that bites a back that stings? Littlefoot :You never know Petrie :Will there be things with sharp-ly teeth? Ducky :Up above and underneath? Cera :I'll bet it's so Ducky :Then please don't go Littlefoot :I'm goin' to climb the mountain tall where fires burn and rocks could fall ducky :And the'll things can creep and crawl with one big goog-ly eye Cera :Aah! Stop! Petrie :He's going to reach the highest high when even flyers never fly Ducky :Maybe he will touch the sky Cera :Well, I won't say goodbye Ducky :he will cross the big, big water? Petrie :Where it is hot, or even hotter? Cera :Bet he's gonna meet a lotta sharpteeth there Petrie :Yeah. Ducky :Will there be yummy things to eat? Petrie :Will there be things that ouch your feet? Ducky :Will you be brave? Cera :Will you be scared? Littlefoot :No! I'm goin' to go adventuring Others join in :Adventuring, adventuring Littlefoot :And when I go adventuring There'll be so much to do Others :But if you go adventuring, adventuring there's just one thing Ya know what you are going to have to do? You're going to have to take us all with you Ducky :Oh, yes, yes, yes! Please! Others :We want to go adventuring too! The Cave of Many Voices http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iVgDWom4ncU Chomper :I want to go adventuring, adventuring, adventuring I want to go adventuring and find a brand-new cave Ducky :Will there be things with glowing eyes that use the dark as a disguise? Petrie :And try catch Petrie by surprise? Cera :I don't think so Chomper :We'll look through caves, both big and small Littlefoot :See funny rocks Ruby :Or water fall Chomper :There's more to see Come on with me Others :So if you go adventuring, adventuring There's just one thing You know what you are going to have to do? You're gonna have to take us all with you We want to go adventuring too! The Meadow of Jumping Water http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U6xAanZ1RrQ Spike :Bah-bah-bah-bah, bah-bah-bah-bah Ducky :Adventuring, adventuring Spike :Bah-bah-bah-bah, bah-bah '''Ducky' :To the jumping water place Cera :You really think that water jumps? How 'bout rocks, or big tree stumps? Petrie :And what if bad luck come with us? Littlefoot :Don't make a fuss Ruby :I know the meadow's really there Chomper :There's jumping water everywhere Ruby :You'll never know Unless you go Others :So if we go adventuring Spike :Bah-bah-bah-bah Others :We all agree We're gonna see the water's jump somehow We want to go adventuring right now We're gonna go adventuring now! Escape from the Mysterious Beyond http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DDGKWq1kKCU Petrie :Wish me not go adventuring, adventuring, adventuring Me not adventuring, me not be here right now Littlefoot :Petrie, please, you must be brave while we still have our friends to save Cera :You know they'd do the same for you Petrie :Me guess that true Ruby :Now, follow me, I think I know another way that we can go to get where we have got to be Together :We have to go adventuring when our good friends need rescuing We'll do it even if we don't know how We're gonna go adventuring right now! Petrie :Me got to go adventuring now! The Spooky Nighttime Adventure sig4WTBSZaA&autoplay=1 Mr. Thicknose :I have to go adventuring, adventuring, adventuring I have to go adventuring while Hidden Runner's back This is my opportunity to see a thing that's hard to see It might not come again for me I have to go Ducky :But is it true he cannot be seen? Ruby :He's really real Petrie :Or really mean Mr. Thicknose :You'll never know unless you go Kids :So if you go adventuring, adventuring There's just one thing You know what you are going to have to do? You're gonna have to take us all with you We want to go adventuring too! The Big Longneck Test Shorty :I wanna go adventuring, adventuring, adventuring I wanna go adventuring to the Great Stone Walkover now Ducky :But do you even know the way? Cera :A walk like that could take all day Petrie :You know it very far away Shorty :I'm not that slow Follow me, I'll take you there and we'll be back with time to spare Chomper :We'll never know unless we go Shorty :So when I go adventuring, adventuring There's just one thing You know I'm gonna want you all to do Others :You want to have us all go there with you Chomper :I want to go adventuring too! Through the Eyes of a Spiketail http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_tuTtnkZ2rA Spike (in his head) they want to go adventuring adventuring, adventuring they want to go adventuring I'm not really sure why why can't they all just be like me and eat some treestars from a tree but they always want to be off on their way whatever they want us to do will end up being dangerous too I'm sure they know yet they'll go and if they go adventuring I know there is just one thing that I'm going to have to do I'll have to go adventuring too (sung with his mouth) ba ba ba ba, ba ba ba The Great Egg Adventure http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=66a_EumCs6o Ducky I'm glad we went Everyone adventuring, adventuring Ducky glad we went adventuring and moved those sharptooth eggs Nod to see them hatch was such a treat Mutt who would have thought they looked so sweet Hyp just remember what they eat Littlefoot come on let's go Chomper we did what we set out to do Petrie and helped protect the valley too Littlefoot there is no doubt Hyp we all helped out Ducky I'm glad we went adventuring so we all could do the right thing and moved those sharptooth eggs away Everyone we are glad we went adventuring today we went adventuring today Category:Songs